The term fermentation refers to the aerobic and/or anaerobic metabolic activities of micro-organisms in which specific chemical changes are brought about in an organic substrate or raw material. From the microbiology standpoint the meaning includes almost any process mediated by or involving a micro-organism in which a product of value accrues. [Ref. Casida, L. E. Industrial Microbiology, John Wiley & Sons, NY (1968)]. Intensive research has yielded know-how for selecting the most efficient strains from the vast number of natural or genetically engineered organism thereby optimising the biochemical reactions of choice. Micro-organisms (bacteria, fungi, yeast) multiply extremely fast on nutritive substrates of suitable composition under closely defined conditions of pH, temperature, concentration of nutrients, etc. The equipment in which such biochemical reactions are carried out are called fermenters. The desired product is normally a compound formed during the primary or secondary metabolic processes and is usually present in the fermentation broth mixture in a very low concentration. The mixture normally comprises a substrate or raw material, micro-organisms, nutrients, additives, by-products, etc. The techniques employed for separation of the impurities and recovery of the desired product(s) are very extensive and may consist of sedimentation, filtration or contrifugation, extraction, precipitation, adsorption, elution, ion exchange, affinity chromotography, etc. [Gerstenberg, H.; Sittig, Wolfgang; Zepf, Karheinz. Ger. Chem. Eng. 3 (1980) 313-3277.]